Kokoro Kiseki
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Kokoro Kiseki is the new Vocaloid, er Kagaminoid. Rin and Len created her. Shes 13 years old, and the youngest singing robot. Being the newest and youngest, what will happen? with the vocaloids and Utauloids and a Kagaminoid, anything is possible!
1. Chapter 1

__

**Author's note: **_Yesh, now I have 3 fanfics going on at once…I have writers block for the Butterfly and the plant, and there's no telling when a new chappy will be up. ENJOY THIS VOCALOID FANFIC!

* * *

_

"_We did it Len! Even though Miku said we never would, we did it!"_

"_I know Rin! What should we do about her though? She doesn't have a name yet."_

"_Well…we'll give her a heart and mind later, so how about we name her Kokoro?" _

"_That's a good idea. And it's a miracle we made her, so how about her last name is Kiseki?" _

"_I like that! Now, open your eyes."_

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ohayo." A girl said.

"Ohayo Gozimasu." I replied.

"Do you know who we are?" a boy asked.

"You are masuta." I replied.

"Do you know who you are?" the girl next to him asked.

"Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01, made to look 13." I said.

"Do you know where you are?" the boy asked.

"Hai."

"Are systems working well?" the girl asked.

"Hai. All systems well. No damage." I replied.

"Good! I am Rin Kagamine and this is my brother, Len." Rin-Masuta said.

"Ohayo, Rin-Masuta. Ohayo, Len-Masuta." I said.

"Ohayo gozimasu." They said happily.

"Rin-Masuta, what is a heart?" I asked.

"Kokoro, a heart is…well…you'll figure it out once we install it." Len-Masuta said.

"Len-Masuta, what is a mind?"

"You will also figure that out, Kokoro." Rin-Masuta replied.

"Can you sing?" Len-Masuta asked.

"Hai." I replied.

"Kokoro, will you sing for us?" Rin-Masuta asked.

"Hai, Rin-Masuta." I said. I opened my mouth and out came a melody.

"Arigatou, Arigatou, la la la la la…

Forever in love…." I sang.

"Good job, Kokoro! I'm proud!" Len-Masuta and Rin-Masuta said.

"Proud. An emotion. Why can I not express emotions, Masuta?" I asked.

"You will soon." Len-Masuta said. He took my hand. "I promise."

"Len, do you think we should give her official vocaloid clothes now?" Rin-Masuta asked.

Len nodded and handed me a purple box with a white bow. "Here you are, Kokoro!" he said.

I carefully opened the box, not sure if it was fragile or not. Inside was a black pleated skirt with a purple line running horizontally along the bottom, a white strapless shirt, a purple tie, and black cut of sleeves that went from my upper arm down with a purple line also running horizontally but this time on the top, and knee high black boots with purple lining the bottom and heel.

"Arigatou, Masuta." I said, and started taking off my clothes.

"Kokoro, no! Not right here!" Len-Masuta said, covering his eyes.

"Just turn around, Len." Rin-Masuta said.

I searched the word 'clothes' in my system. It played a video of a little girl getting dressed. So, I did what the video did. I had trouble with the sleeves though, and Rin-Masuta helped me. "I can't wait to show you to Miku!" she said.

"Mee…koo?" I asked.

"Hatsune Miku. She's Vocaloid 01!" Rin-Masuta explained.

"Rin-Masuta, Len-Masuta said that I would have emotions. This does not compute." I said.

Len-Masuta turned to face me. "Kokoro, we will install a heart and mind in you, and you will have emotions. Like us!"

"Len-Masuta, why am I called a Kagaminoid?" I asked.

"Because we made you, Kokoro. You were made by Rin and Len Kagamine, so you are a Kagaminoid." Len-Masuta explained.

"It computes." I said quietly.

"Come on, let's show you to Miku." Rin-Masuta said, slipping her arm in mine. Len-Masuta put his arm in my other one.

* * *

We walked into a room which I identified as the living room. There was a girl with long green pigtails sitting on a couch, reading a book.

"Miku, you know how we said we couldn't create a vocaloid?" Rin-Masuta asked.

"Hai." Miku-San replied, looking up.

"Well…meet Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01." Len-Masuta said.

Miku-San stared at me with wide eyes. "Kokoro-San? Can you understand me?" Miku-San asked.

I nodded. "Hai, Miku-San." I replied.

"Can you sing?"

"Hai."

"Will you sing for me?"

"Hai." I said. I opened my mouth and sang again. Miku-San smiled.

"Good job, Len, Rin." She said.

I didn't understand why they all wanted me to sing. "Miku-San, Ohayo Gozimasu." I said.

Miku-San hugged me. "I can't believe they actually made you. You're almost like a real vocaloid! You look like a real human!" She said, and then let me go.

"Miku-San, what is a heart? Why can I not feel emotions?" I asked.

Miku-San smiled again. "You'll feel them soon. We'll get your heart and mind installed, okay?" she said.

I nodded, although I did not understand. Then, a blue haired man walked in. "Rin, Len, who is this?" he asked.

I bowed. "Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01." I said.

"You…created her?" the man asked.

Rin-Masuta and Len-Masuta nodded.

"Kokoro-San, can you sing?" the man asked.

"Hai, man-San." I said.

"My name is Kaito Shion, Ohayo."

"Ohayo Gozimasu." I said.

"Will you sing for me?"

"She CAN sing Kaito. I'd imagine she's getting a little tired of singing for everyone. Though her voice is nice. It sounds like Rin and Len's combined." Miku-San mused.

"Len-Masuta and Rin-Masuta created me, so it is natural." I said.

"Kaito-San, do you have emotions?" I asked.

Kaito-San nodded. "I do, Kokoro-Chan."

"Will…I…have any?" I asked.

"You will soon." He said.

"Kaito-San, everyone is saying that. This does not compute." I said.

"Well, there is a program called 'Kokoro' and it's a heart. Basically, it makes you like a human being." Kaito-San replied.

"But…I am Kokoro." I said pointing to myself. This was all very confusing.

"Yes you are, Kokoro-San." Miku-San said happily.

"You are also the youngest and the first Kagaminoid." Rin-Masuta and Len-Masuta said together.

"Kokoro-San, would you like to meet the Utauloids and other Vocaloids?" Miku-San asked.

"Hai." I replied.

I followed Miku-San, Len-Masuta, Rin-Masuta and Kaito-San into a room which I identified as a kitchen. There were two women in there, one with short brown hair and one with long pink hair. When they heard us come in, they turned to look at us.

"Kaito? Miku? Len? Rin? Who is this?" the pink haired one asked.

"This is Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01." Rin-Masuta said happily.

"Hello Kokoro-San, Ohayo Gozimasu." The brown haired one said.

I bowed. "Ohayo."

"I'm Meiko Sakine, and this is Luka Megurine." Meiko-San said.

"Ohayo, Luka-San, Meiko-San." I said.

"Ohayo, again." Luka-San said politely.

Len-Masuta put his arm around me and led me into another room. This one was a dining room. There was a girl with pink spiral pigtails, a girl with a yellow side ponytail, a girl with long silver hair and a girl with a dark purple hat and purple hair.

"Ohayo, Defoko, Haku, Neru, Teto." Len-Masuta said. The girls looked up.

"Ohayo, Len. Ohayo, Rin, Miku, Kaito." They said.

"Who is this?" Teto-San asked in a high voice.

"This is Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01." Rin-Masuta said.

"Wow! And you made her? cool!" Teto-San said happily.

"Ohayo, Kokoro-San." Defoko-San said, and bowed.

"Ohayo, Defoko-San." I said and returned to bow.

"How old is she?" Haku-San asked.

"13." I replied.

"So you're the youngest of all the singing robots! Big deal." Neru-San said, taking out her cellphone.

* * *

"Incoming message." I said.

"Huh?" Neru-San asked.

"Incoming message from…."

"Play it please, Kokoro-San." Miku-San said.

"Ohayo, Vocaloids and Utauloids. I picked up a new Vocaloid feed and…I messaged through her so I guess you found her somewhere." A male said.

"Masuta!" Miku-San said.

"Ohayo, Miku." Masuta-San said.

"Masuta, we made her. Rin and I." Len-Masuta said. Masuta meant Master…Masuta was a strange name to give to someone.

"Are you aware I didn't give you permission to create her?" Masuta-San said.

"Yes…" Rin-Masuta said glumly. I didn't like Rin-Masuta like that.

"I'm afraid you may have to uninstall her." Masuta-San said.

"NO!!" Len-Masuta and Rin-Masuta said.

"We worked hard to build her, and we're not going to uninstall her!! She doesn't even have a heart or mind yet!" Rin-Masuta said defensively.

"Please Masuta, let them keep her." Miku-San said.

"I'm sorry Miku, but we just don't need another Vocaloid." Masuta-San said sadly.

"She's not a vocaloid!" Kaito said. "She's a Kagaminoid. She is not one you created, and they did not create her under the vocaloid name."

"Right! So because of that, you have no authority to shut her down!" Len-Masuta said happily.

Masuta-San didn't speak for awhile. Then he chuckled. "I've been beaten. Alright, you can keep her. However, when I see her I would like for her to have her heart and mind installed." He said.

"Yes, Masuta." Rin-Masuta said.

"Oh and…her name is Kokoro Kiseki." Len-Masuta added.

"Sayonara, Kokoro-San." Masuta-San said before the message ended.

"Miku, why did you defend her? What about you Kaito? You've only know her for a few minutes." Rin-Masuta said.

"Because, she's an example of how even though we're robots, we can create life." Miku-San said.

"Say that two vocaloids, or Utauloids, wanted a kid. They could create one, and maybe even install a growth program. Kokoro-San is an example that." Kaito-San added.

I smiled, although I didn't feel happiness. I couldn't. Yet.

* * *

__

**Author's note: **_Yay, first chappy done. ME?! OWN VOCALOIDS?! SURELY YOU JEST!!! I ONLY OWN KAGAMINOIDS!! Which there may be more coming into the story._


	2. Chapter 2

Len-Masuta put me on recharge that night. I guessed basically, it was my version of sleep. I sat on the floor of the living room, a plug connected from my power sleeve to an electrical outlet. I just sat there, doing nothing. My data box said that if I had feelings, I would be lonely or sad or both. I wanted feelings. I couldn't understand it, because wanting was classified as a feeling. I didn't have a heart or a mind. It was all confusing. I wanted it all to make sense. I asked the vocaloids and Utauloids about the Kokoro system. They said getting your heart and mind installed didn't hurt, it was just surprising once you could feel and think for yourself. I wondered how long nights lasted. I wanted the sun to come up. I wanted to understand. I wanted for Len-Masuta and Rin-Masuta to always be proud of me. I couldn't do anything. There was a computer a few feet away from me. I measured the length of the power cord, and moved towards it. I opened the laptop, and searched 'Kokoro program'.

_The Kokoro program is a system for robots of all kinds. It gives them a heart and a mind, and allows them to feel emotions and think for themselves. Occasionally, the Kokoro program will fail to install and the robot is forced to be thrown out, or roam the earth as a mindless machine._

I read some more stuff on the Kokoro program. "Len-Masuta and Rin-Masuta wouldn't throw me out." I said. I found a computer file titled 'Kokoro-Chan's Kokoro program'. My hand hovered over the enter key. If I pressed it, what would happen? Slowly, I moved my hand away and shut the laptop. It was not in my programming to install things on my own. I crawled back over to the wall and sat there again, continuing to do nothing.

"Aku no Musume…" I whispered to myself. "I didn't do as told. I wasn't instructed to get on that computer. To not do as instructed, I truly am aku no musume."

I closed my eyes, although I did not sleep. I couldn't. It the morning, once everyone was up; I hoped someone would unplug me. I sat there, watching everyone walk by. They walked into the kitchen and then into the dining room, but left me where I was. I was fully charged, and I didn't understand. Almost as soon as Len-Masuta went into the dining room, he came out and unplugged me. I finally understood. He was mostly human, and so he had to eat.

"You can come sit with us if you want, Kokoro-Chan." He said. I followed him into the dining room and stood in the corner, facing them, unsure of what to do.

Teto-San giggled. She gestured to an empty seat between her and Miku-San. I studied her for minute and then sat down in the chair. It was a very large table, and there were more vocaloids and Utauloids there than I had met the other day.

"Who's this?" one asked.

"Kokoro Kiseki, Kagaminoid 01." Teto-San replied.

"Ohayo, Teto-San." I said quietly.

Miku-San smiled. "You can drop the honorifics. You're part of our family now!" she said.

I simply stared at her. "Family?" I asked.

"Yup! You're a part of our big family!" Teto-san said.

"I'm…in a family, Teto-San?" I asked.

Teto-San nodded. "we just told you that you could drop the honorifics." She said.

"Okay, Teto-San." I said.

Teto-San and Miku-San burst out laughing. I didn't understand.

"Kokoro-Chan, don't add honorifics to anybody in this room's name. You're family now, and we don't need honorifics." Len-Masuta explained.

I nodded. "I understand, Len-Masuta."

"Len." Len-Masuta corrected.

I nodded. "Hai, Len-Masu…Len." I said.

"yay, she's got it!" Miku said, clapping. She introduced everyone to me. Mikuo, Dell, Hakuo, Ted, Momo, Gakupo, Gumi, Meito, Kaiko, Nigaito, Taito, Akaito, Leon and Lola. I was in a large family. After everyone had eaten, we all gathered in the living room. I was sitting on the coffee table, because Len had told me to. I was plugged in to his computer.

"Len, she's going to have a heart!" Rin said excitedly.

"Are you excited, Kokoro?" Haku asked.

I stared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Haku said, backing away. She must have thought she offended me.

I smiled. It wasn't a happiness smile though. Just then I felt like I had gotten electrocuted. I stiffened up and shut my eyes tightly.

"Oh no…Len, she's rejecting the Kokoro program!!" Rin said.

"No she's not, calm down." Kaito said, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

I sat there for a long time, and then loosened up and opened my eyes. "Kokoro? Are you alright?" Miku asked.

"It's 98 percent installed." Len said. A few minutes later there was a beep.

"Heart and Mind loading." The computer said. Then, after about 30 minutes…it was done.

"Kokoro, what emotions are you feeling?" Len asked me.

I covered my face with my hands. "Kokoro?! Are you okay?" Rin asked. I started to cry.

"What's the matter?" Haku asked.

I uncovered my face to reveal that I was smiling. I was happy. I understood.

Miku smiled at me. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

I nodded. My tears wouldn't stop flowing. Len and Rin wiped them away, but they came back quickly. I wrapped by arms around Len and Rin and hugged them tightly. "Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou…" I said that numerous times. Len and Rin hugged me back. Finally, I stopped crying. I went around hugging everyone. Even the people I had just met. I could've sworn Neru hugged me back a little. I understood everything, I felt emotions and I thought for myself.

* * *

**Author's note:** _*wipes away a tear* Kokoro has…a kokoro now. *pumps fist in air* WOOO!!_

_ME?! OWN VOCALOID?! SURELY YOU'RE INSANE!_


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after gaining my heart and mind, I decided I would look around the rest of the house. It was large, and I had only been in a few rooms. It was rather interesting, and there was a closet that had a note on the door. I walked over to it slowly, and read the note.

Dear person reading this note,

I hope you will find the contents of this closet to your liking.

Do what you want with them.

-Masuta

I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned it, and opened the closet. It wasn't a closet. It was a room. Stocked with…people. I stepped in, extremely afraid. The closet door shut behind me. I examined the people, and found that they were vocaloids, like me.

"M-Masuta? Is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Miss? Where are you?" I asked.

"Over here." She replied.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to find her.

"I think so…this room is where they put Vocaloids and Utauloids who have rejected the Kokoro program. I don't think Masuta knows I'm here, though. I have feelings, I didn't reject the program." She said, her voice shaking.

"Don't cry, I'll find you." I said.

"I'm over here. Follow my voice."

"Can't you see where you are?" I asked.

"No, I can't. I'm either blind, or I'm blindfolded. I can't move my arms either." She said.

This was a large room. I followed the sound of the girl's voice, until I found someone sitting against the wall. She was in a straightjacket, and had dark brown fabric tied around her eyes. "Oh my…is this you?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Hai. My name is Yumiko Tetsuya, model for Kagaminoid 01." She said.

"Kagaminoid?! I'm the first Kagaminoid though!" I said.

"Yes, you are. But Rin and Len were going to originally make me into the first Kagaminoid. However, as soon as they built me and got me to wake up, they tried to install the Kokoro program. They thought I rejected it, so they put me here." Yumiko explained.

"But…then…Why are you in a straightjacket?" I asked.

"So I wouldn't get out." She replied. "I don't remember who put me in it, but I know it wasn't Rin or Len or both." She said.

"Let me get you out. We can be friends, okay?" I asked.

Yumiko didn't speak for a minute, and then the corners of her mouth slowly turned up to become a small smile. A smile of relief, I found out. I got her out of the straightjacket and took off the blindfold. She was in a black strapless dress that was longer than she was. However, it was her size so the dress fit perfectly, other than the bottom that dragged on the floor when she walked. She also had black hair that fell to her upper back. When she opened her eyes, they were gold. She was, overall, very pretty. Yumiko hugged me. I hugged her back. Truthfully, I wished I knew what my face and hair looked like. I hadn't looked in a mirror yet. I hoped I looked like Yumiko. "Arigatou." She said.

"You're welcome. Come on, it's time to get you out of here." I said, leading her towards the door. I heard my name being called by Len.

"Kokoro! Where are you?!" he asked.

"Kokoro?" Yumiko asked.

"My name is Kokoro Kiseki." I said.

"Oh." She replied. I lead her out of the room, and Len saw me do it. "Y-Yumiko?" he asked.

Yumiko smiled at him. Len walked over to us. And hugged us. "Kokoro, thank you so much for finding her." He said.

"But…Len, you put me in there." Yumiko said.

"I didn't. I told Neru to take you to Masuta, so he could help you through the Kokoro program." Len replied.

"Then…Neru put me in there?! I was in a straightjacket and I was blindfolded." She replied.

I hugged Len back. "It's alright now, Len. She's okay." I said.

"Since you found her, you two will be roommates. We don't have two rooms, or at least, none for girls. We only have one room left for a girl, so you two will be roomies." He said.

Yumiko and I finally let go of him. "Arigatou." We said.

Len lead us into the living room. After introducing Yumiko to the vocaloids and Utauloids and telling her story, Neru got into trouble with Masuta-San. It was already 5:00 PM, which surprised me. Luka was making dinner with Miku. How long had I been gone? It was 2:00 when I started looking around…3 hours. Yumiko was a lot taller than me, and older. She said she was made to be 16. She kept calling me Nee-Chan.

* * *

That night, I was lying on my new bed, falling asleep. Yumiko-Nee was already asleep. Rin and Len walked in. "Think she's still awake?" Rin asked.

"I'm awake." I said.

"We came to tell you that you should probably go to sleep now." Len said, walking in with Rin.

I pulled up the blankets. "Good night, Nee-Chan." Len and Rin said.

I stared at them, shocked. Then I smiled gently, almost drifting off. "Good night…Onee-Sama and…Aniki…San…" I said, falling asleep. Before I fell completely asleep, I felt someone gently ruffle my hair.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Teto came in to wake me up. Yumiko was already awake, and was helping Luka made breakfast. Meiko was trying to wake Kaito up. I could hear her screaming at him. And I was more than 10 doors away from Kaito's room. I woke up and went into the bathroom. And for the first time, I saw what I looked like. I had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair in two pigtails. The pigtails reached my chin. The one on the left was purple, matching the purple on my clothes. I touched my hair. It felt silky.

"Breakfast is ready!" Luka called.

I ran out of the bathroom. Kaito was in the living room. Meiko had gotten him up, apparently. Meiko was probably in the dining room. She poked her head in, a mad expression on her face.

"GET IN HERE YOU BLUE-HAIRED BASTARD!" Meiko yelled. Kaito covered my ears.

"NOT IN FRONT OF KOKORO-CHAN, MEIKO! MIND YOU'RE LANGUAGE AROUND THE CHILDREN!" He yelled.

Onee-Sama and Aniki poked their heads in. "If you're calling us children, we beg to differ." They said together.

I looked up at Kaito. "Can't hear anything." I said.

Kaito hugged me really tightly. "Rin, Len she is soooo cute! Why did you make her so darn cute?" he asked.

I flailed my arms. "Kaito! Can't breathe!" I said.

Len-Nii and Rin-Nee raised an eyebrow. "Kaito…you think that she is cute…" they said.

Kaito nodded and let go of me. He put one hand on my head and took out a picture of a kitten. "See, compare the cuteness." He said.

I put on the cutest face I could (Which wasn't very good, considering that I don't consider myself cute.)

Len-Nii examined the picture of the kitten and then me. Rin-Nee did the same thing. They both then went to mope in a corner. "Kokoro-Chan is cuter…" they muttered.

I smiled. "That's because I'm in chibi mode. or was it Kawaii mode?" I said.

"we didn't make a chibi mode OR kawaii mode..." Len-Nii said.

Kaito stared at me and the picture of the kitten. He patted my head. "Kokoro-Chan, you have no idea how much I wish Meiko or Miku had a chibi mode. It would make them SOOO much cuter!" he said.

"Kaito, how much ice cream have you had?" Rin-Nee asked.

"about 4 gallons." Kaito said.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU! GET YOU'RE BUTTS IN HERE AND EAT!" Luka yelled.

"My honey, don't get so angry!" Gakupo said.

"SHADDUP YOU SICK EXUSE FOR AN EGGPLANT!" Luka yelled at him. I started walking to the dining room. Len-Nii and Rin-Nee covered my ears. I wondered why. When we got into the dining room, Luka was hitting Gakupo with a tuna.

Leon was saying some things I didn't understand. I caught the occasional 'No! Stop!' from him, but other than that it was all gibberish to me.

"Leon, stop speaking English! We can't understand you!" Miku said.

Len-Nii covered my eyes. A few minutes later he uncovered them. I sat in between Leon and Lola.

Leon and Lola were talking and obviously trying to talk to me, but I didn't understand them.

"E-English?" I tried asking in English.

"Hai!" they said. "You speak English?" Lola asked.

I shook my head. "Do…you…" I fumbled with English words. Luka came to my rescue. "I don't speak a lot of English. Can you speak Japanese?" I asked. Luka translated for me.

"Yes we can. Although, we're English." Leon said.

"I'll use small words." I said. We laughed.

"So, Leon…if you're a vocaloid, you can sing, right?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Then you have made music videos?"

"Hai."

"Can you sing in Japanese?"

"Hai."

"Wow. I can't sing in English, and not even very well in Japanese." I said.

"Kokoro-Chan, after Breakfast we would like you to take part in our recording. Masuta said he would LOVE to hear you sing." Miku said.

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

After Breakfast, Len-Nii, Rin-Nee, Miku, Kaito and Meiko were all lined up. I stood after Rin. Masuta-San was there. "Okay Vocaloids."

"And Kagaminoid." Len-Nii said.

"And Kagaminoid." Masuta-San said.

I smiled innocently. "Well, if they called me a vocaloid I wouldn't be here right now, because I'd have been uninstalled." I said.

Masuta-San smiled back. "Anyways, this is the new song. It's called _Packaged_."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "I've already sung that, Masuta. Over 20,000 people bought the album with Packaged on it, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, I do remember. However this isn't for ALL of you. I'm assigning you all different songs. Rin and Len, fans have asked you to do a version of Crazy Clown." Masuta-San said.

"Hai, Masuta." Len and Rin said.

"Meiko, fans would like you to sing uninstall." Masuta-San told Meiko. Meiko nodded.

"I'll get right on that. After a few beers." She said, and walked away.

Masuta-San sighed. "Kaito, look after her tomorrow when she's got a hangover."

Kaito looked scared. "M-me? But it's Miku's turn!" he said.

"Nuh-uh. I did it LAST time. 2 days ago." Miku said.

"Um…Rin's turn?" Kaito asked.

"5 days ago." Rin said.

"Len?"

"One week ago." Len said.

"I know! It's got to be Luka's!" Kaito said.

"No, she did it a week and 3 days ago. It's your turn Kaito." Miku said.

"uh…it's…Kokoro-Chan's turn!" He replied.

"true…Kokoro hasn't done it yet…but she's a new Vocaloid, so we skip her." She said.

Len-Nii cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Len. I meant _Kagaminoid_." Miku replied.

"Kokoro-San, you get to sing Packaged." Masuta-San said.

I nodded. He gave me the lyrics and the music. "K-Kono sekai no M-MERODII

Wata…shi no u-utagoe

Todoite iru ka na

Hibi…Hibiite iru ka na…" I sang, and then blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, Kokoro-Chan. You'll get it. You just need practice." Kaito said, putting a hand on my head.

"Fans want another cover of Loli-Con Meltdown." Miku said, looking at the piece of paper in Masuta-San's hands.

"L-Loli…Con…Meltdown?" Kaito stammered.

Miku nodded. "And who would be the better loli here than Kokoro-Chan?" she asked.

Len-Nii and Rin-Nee stepped in front of me. "No! Nee-Chan is NOT being a loli!" they said.

"What's a loli?"I asked.

Kaito opened his mouth to explain, but Len-Nii and Rin-Nee gave him a glare.

I looked at Miku who was laughing nervously, to Len-Nii and Rin-Nee who were still glaring and then at Kaito who a look of surrender on his face.

"Kaito…" Rin-Nee grumbled.

"Rin?" Kaito asked.

"Miku!" Len-Nii yelled.

"Len?" Miku asked.

"Len!" Kaito said.

"Kaito!" Miku said.

"Miku!" Rin said.

"KOKORO!" I said happily.

They all stared at me. "Ahh, so childish…" Kaito said, patting my head.

"heyyy! I'm 13!" I said.

Miku laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rin-Nee asked.

"K-Kokoro-Chan…so short…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She replied.

I glanced up. Kaito towered above me. I only reached Rin-Nee's shoulders, so I was short.

_Len prov_

I facepalmed. Kokoro being short is nothing to laugh at. We had to make her short so we could work on her easier. Yumiko was really tall because we stood on chairs and boxes working on her. It was Rin's idea to make her short. There was rumbling coming from Kokoro.

"Huh? I just ate…why am I hungry?" she asked.

"Ah! You don't have your character item yet, do you?" Miku asked.

Kokoro shook her head. "No. I don't even know what that is."

"It's the food or drink you like the most. For me it's leeks, for Len it's bananas, for Rin it's oranges, for Kaito it's ice cream…" She explained.

Kokoro nodded. "I see."

"To the kitchen!" Rin said. We all walked off, leaving a confused Masuta.

* * *

_Kokoro prov_

In the kitchen, Miku showed me numerous things. Leeks, bananas, oranges, grapes, ice cream, apple juice…then I saw it. in the freezer. My mouth started watering. "Found it." Miku said. I took it out of the freezer and cuddled it.

"Wow, that's close yours, isn't it Kaito?" Len-Nii asked.

"Yeah…" Kaito said.

I took a bite, which was kind of hard. "Grape snow-cone!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_I wanna make a pairing for Kokoro-Chan, but I dun know what to do. Should I make LenXKokoro, SomeKagaminoid(orVocaloid)I'llinventlaterXKokoro? I is confused…if you read this REVIEW AND TELL MEH! _

_ME? OWN VOCALOID! Wow, you people are crazed. But if any Vocaloids do go up for grabs, I call dibs on the Kagamines. I'll let you have Yumiko and Kokoro!_

* * *

I sat on the couch munching on about a million grape snow-cones. Yumiko walked in few times and giggled when she saw me. She already had her character item. A flute. Miku, Len-Nii and Rin-Nee were watching something on TV. I didn't know what it was because it was English, and I couldn't read English or understand it. I caught 'No' 'Yes' and a few other words but that was it.

"Miku-Oneechan, can you understand the English?" I asked. Then I realized that I had called her Big sister Miku. Miku-Oneechan turned to look at me, as did Rin-Nee and Len-Nii.

She got a huge grin on her face and she hugged me. "Kokoro, you are too cute! No I can't understand the English, but Luka is in it!" she said.

Len-Nii and Rin-Nee joined in the hug.

"Who wants lunch?" Luka asked, walking in. it was about 12:00, so it was lunch time.

"I do!" Len-Nii and Rin-Nee said.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Oranges!" Rin-Nee said.

"Bananas!" Len-Nii said.

"Alright, I'll make a fruit salad. Kokoro, would you like anything particular in it?" Luka asked.

I thought about that. She couldn't put grape snow-cones in a fruit salad, but she could put grapes. "Grapes please, Luka-Onee-Sama!" I said. Well, they were my family now. Luka didn't bat an eye when I called her big sister Luka.

"Okay!" She said, smiling. She walked into the kitchen to cook.

"While we're waiting for lunch, how about we work on your song?" Rin-Nee asked.

I shrugged. She put a disc in a CD player and played it.

"Kono Sekai no MERODII

Watashi no u utagoe  
Todoite iru ka na

Hibiite iru ka na…" I sang.

Rin-Nee patted my head. "That was very good! You didn't stutter and you were right on key!" she said.

I smiled. I felt loved. Len-Nii tugged on the pigtail that was purple. "Heyyy…Rin, how come we made her purple? We should've made her orange. I think she would look cute as an orange Kagaminoid." He said.

"Owie! Len-Nii, that hurts!" I said. Len-Nii let go of my pigtail.

"Congratulations Kokoro-Chan!" Meiko yelled, running in.

"On what?" I asked.

"Masuta has decided to put you in a music video! Yumiko-San to!" She said.

"It better not be Loli-Con Meltdown. Kokoro-Chan is NOT being a Lolita." Rin-Nee said. Miku-Oneechan nodded.

"Relax. It's a new vocaloid song. It's called the lost music box. And Masuta is already writing the sequel, Music Box of love." Meiko replied.

"Meiko, why me? I think that you'd be better for that. Or Rin-Nee. You were Conchita, she was the Aku no Musume. Or Maybe Luka-Onee-Sama. She sang music box of time. Or at least, that's what Yumiko-Nee said." I said.

Meiko nodded. "Hai, Hai! I did sing Conchita, but Masuta wants YOU for this!" she said.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"After lunch! All the Vocaloids and Utauloids are welcome to watch, also!"

Rin-Nee smiled. Miku-Oneechan cheered. "Good for you, Kokoro-Chan! Your first video!"

"I don't know if I'm ready. I still haven't memorized Packaged." I said.

* * *

After lunch, I walked out into the backyard where Masuta-San was waiting for me. "Ah, Kokoro-San!" he said.

"Kokoro." I said.

"Hm? Yes, you are Kokoro, Kokoro-San."

"No, drop the honorific. We're part of a family, and family don't use honorifics. Except Chan. Everyone seems to call me Kokoro-Chan." I said.

Masuta-San smiled. He ruffled my hair. "Here are the lyrics, they're really easy." He said, handing me a lyrics sheet. I looked at it, they WERE easy. He gave me a few minutes to memorize them, before letting the girls dress me up and do my hair in Miku's room.

"Green dress!" Miku-Oneechan yelled at Rin-Nee.

"Yellow dress!" Rin-Nee yelled back.

Defoko was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Pink dress!" Teto yelled excitedly.

"NO!" Miku-Oneechan and Rin-Nee yelled at her.

Defoko looked up from her book. "What about a purple dress? She looks good in purple and I might have something she can borrow." She said.

Luka-Onee-Sama was sitting on the floor. "What about a white dress? Or maybe a creamy-purple?" she asked.

Defoko and her started talking. "I think I've got a dress that's a few shades lighter than her hair."

I started braiding my brown pigtail. "The purple part or the brown part?" I asked.

"The purple part." Defoko said.

I nodded. "K."

Defoko went into her room. "I've got a dress, but it doesn't fit the theme of the video." She said.

Miku-Oneechan opened her closet and pulled out a huge rack of clothes that nobody knew was in her closet, let alone how it fit in there. There were about 30 dresses, and they were all different colors. White, Silver, gold, Pink, red, yellow, green, orange, purple, blue…all different shades to. She pulled out a green dress that would've looked lovely on her, and she held it next to me. "See, green looks good!"

Rin-Nee covered up my purple pigtail. "Yeah, if she didn't have the purple pigtail." She said.

Miku-Oneechan got a strange look on her face.

"NO! WE ARE NOT CUTTING IT OFF OR DYING IT!" Rin-Nee said, hugging me protectively.

"Oi, you done yet?" Dell asked knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY, WE'RE HAVING A DILEMMA!" Miku-Oneechan shouted.

"Fine." He said. "Yumiko's ready, let her in."

I looked at Miku. "Miku-Oneechan, why was Yumiko-Nee with Dell?" I asked.

"Because she's being a boy. The guys took her to Kaito's room to find her guy clothes." Luka-Onee-Sama said. Miku opened the door for Yumiko.

"Yumiko-Nee, you look like a man!" I said.

Yumiko-Nee smiled. "Thank you." She said. "_Sagashi…Motome te!" _she sang, twirling around in a circle.

"Synchronicity!" Rin-Nee said.

"Synchronicity?" I asked.

"It's a song Len and I did." She said.

"Yumiko-San, we need help. We can't find a dress that's good for Kokoro-Chan!" Gumi said.

Yumiko-Nee examined me. She herself was in black pants that only went to her knees, a white long-sleeved shirt and a black vest with light yellow stripes. Her long black hair was pulled into a downward ponytail. "Purple is definitely the best color." She said.

"I told you." Defoko and Luka-Onee-Sama said to Miku-Oneechan and Rin-Nee.

"So let's go with…this one." Yumiko-Nee said, pulling a purple dress a few shades lighter than my purple pigtail off the rack. **(A/N: I will post a picture of Kokoro in her dress on my photobucket account. I'm too lazy to describe it right now.)**

I put it on a twirled around. "Now for your hair…" Teto said, fingering the ends of her drills. I mean spirals. Teto doesn't like for them to be called drills.

"Let's take down the pigtails!" Miku-Oneechan said, taking out my hair ties. My hair reached my upper back. Some of it was purple and some of it was not, which made it look strange. Miku-Oneechan curled it, and straightened it, then crimped it, then curled it again…it went over and over and finally my hair was very wavy and curly. Rin-Nee ran into her room and brought back a yellow rose.

"Yellow won't due, Rin. White, white!" Luka-Onee-Sama said. Rin ran back to her room and brought back a white rose. They put my hair in a loose braid and put the rose at the top.

"Oi, get out of there!" Dell yelled.

"Shut up, Cigarette head!" Luka-Onee-Sama yelled at him.

Miku-Oneechan opened the door and Yumiko-Nee and I walked out. The girls followed.

"It's about time!" Dell said, tapping his cigarette so ashes fell in Luka-Onee-Sama's hair.

Luka-Onee-Sama punched him.

"My honey, you are so violent!" Gakupo said.

"It took that long for THAT?" Ted asked.

"Ted, we worked hard!" Teto said.

"I'm sure, drill-head." He said and turned around.

We had to hold Teto back. Then we walked back outside.

"Kokoro-Chan, that took a little longer than I expected." Masuta-San said.

I nodded. "Let's start shooting."

After it was over, Masuta-San let us see what we had gotten done.

**(A/N: the part that's actually the song is gonna be italics. Or…well, you'll figure it out.)**

_We looked at the video. I was sitting at a table, writing on a piece of paper._

'_There was once a girl, the mere age of thirteen who was locked away so she would belong to one man and one man only.'_

_Text on the screen said._

'_She was betrothed to this man, yet she did not love him._

_Not at all._

_She told herself that one day she would get out of her prison.' Video Me looked out the window._

'_So she wrote a note to put in a box, a music box, and sent it out to the sea. She threw it in the current, so it was pushed far away.' Video me threw the box out the window._

'_Across the sea, a man found the box and has promised to find her.' The screen showed Yumiko-Nee picking up the box and opened it to read the note. Then she looked off seriously._

'_He sails the sea, determined to find the island on which this girl is imprisoned on.' Yumiko-Nee was in a ship with the serious look still on her. _

"_I found a girl behind a window that is barred…I can see her, I can hear her but I can't touch her…" Yumiko-Nee sang, reaching out._

_The scene shifted to me looking out the window again. "I have the world at my feet, behind a locked window…I have everything I could have everything I could have ever wanted…but I don't want that, I want to be free…" video me sang._

"_I sit in this prison, listening to the music box melody…the lost music box…" _

_The scene shifted again to Yumiko-Nee and I with our hands pressed together like there was glass between them. "The music box is gone, I hope somebody found it, I want to be freed from this terrible fate!" I sang._

"_I can see you standing there, then you fade away before my eyes, I reach out for you but you can't take my hand!" Yumiko-Nee sang. Her voice was deeper than mine, and it sounded really cool._

"_The lost music box, the only thing that lets me know," we sang together._

"_That someone is out there…possibly…looking for me…" I sang._

"_That someone is out there, needing me…" Yumiko-Nee sang. "And I won't stop searching for you until…"_

"_And I won't stop hoping you'll come until…" I sang._

"_I've found you…" Yumiko-Nee sang. At the same time I sang 'You've found me…'_

Then the video ended.

Len-Nii patted my head. "Job well done, Kokoro-Chan!"

I giggled. "thank you!" I said.

"Kokoro-Chan, that will be on TV momentarily." Masuta-San said.

* * *

We all flooded into the living room. We waited about 30 minutes, watching the TV. I sat in between Rin-Nee and Len-Nii who were hugging me. We saw the music video. We watched TV for about an hour. Luka-Onee-Sama opened up her computer and searched 'Kokoro Kiseki' she got hits for a song, and she found one about me. "Kokoro Kiseki is the new Vocaloid. There is not much information about her, because she has only preformed one song. More information on the purple Vocaloid will be released." She read aloud.

She typed in Yumiko Tetsuya.

"Yumiko Tetsuya is a feminine male vocaloid. He has long black hair, and there isn't a lot of information on him either."

Yumiko-Nee spat out the water she was drinking. "MALE?" she asked.

"MASUTA-SAN! WE ARE DOING A SPECIAL WHERE WE TELL PEOPLE ABOUT US!" She yelled.

Masuta-San nodded. Len-Nii and Rin-Nee led me out to the front. I gasped. It was really huge. "Len-Nii…where are we going?" I asked.

"Kokoro-Chan, we are taking you to where news people are!" Len-Nii said happily.

_Len prov_

Kokoro-Chan looked really overwhelmed. She had only been outback, and THAT was big. This was a whole new world for Kokoro-Chan. What was I doing calling her Kokoro-Chan? Rin and I made her, so I could've just called her Kokoro. It didn't feel right, though. She was learning so quickly, one would think she was a Vocaloid from day one! Well, not entirely. Yumiko knew about this, she was supposed to be 16. She knew a lot. I felt horrible about what had happened to her in the room of rejected Vocaloids. She wasn't a Vocaloid, she was a Kagaminoid. _Will Kokoro-Chan get lonely without a boyfriend or something? Maybe Rin and I should create a boy for her…the only boy around her age is me…and she's a little sister to me. Maybe we should make her a brother, or a twin sister. I'll talk to Rin about it. _I thought. Why I was thinking about Kokoro-Chan and boys, I had no idea. It was hard to walk down the street without someone asking for a picture with you. Well, at least if you were a Vocaloid or Utauloid. Yumiko and Kokoro-Chan were still in costume, and they got stopped a lot. Yumiko had to explain that she was a girl. We got to the news studio, where there were doing reports.

"Kokoro Kiseki is a mysterious vocaloid, but already, she has over 1,000 fans. Yumiko also has fans, and most of them want to know why he has a girl name." the reporter said.

"Kagaminoid." I corrected.

"This is reporter Nahoko Izumi. I don't believe it. Miss Kokoro Kiseki and Mister Yumiko Tetsuya are here." She said. Yumiko grabbed Kokoro-Chan's wrist and pulled her in front of the camera.

"I would like to get one thing straight. I am a girl! If any of you start pairing me with Kokoro-Chan, I am going to be REALLY mad! She's like a sister to me! In fact, she practically is! We are Kagaminoids. Rin and Len created us." She said.

Rin and I walked in front of the camera. "Konnichiwa." I said.

"Konnichiwa, Len-Kun!" Nahoko said. "Kokoro Kiseki-San, Yumiko Tetsuya-San, would you please answer some questions?" She asked.

"Sure!" Kokoro-Chan said.

"What are your character items?" Nahoko asked.

"Mine is a grape snow cone, and Yumiko-Nee's is a flute." Kokoro-Chan replied.

"will there be a sequel to the lost music box?" She asked.

"Yes. It's called the music box of love." Kokoro-Chan replied happily.

"Will it feature Yumiko-San and you?" She asked.

Kokoro-Chan nodded. "Hai!"

"Kokoro-San, thank you!" Nahoko said.

"Hey Rin…should we make her a guy? Christmas is coming up, we could give him to her for Christmas. Or possibly a sister?" I asked Rin.

"Gee, I dunno Len. Do you think she would want that? If we ask her what kind of guy she would want, chances are, she'll answer with 'I want him to be exactly like Len-Nii!' or something like that. She's really fond of you. Well, us." She replied.

"We're all she has for a mother and father. I believe we're more of sister and brother though…" I said.

Rin nodded. "First thing tomorrow, we'll ask Kokoro-Chan what kind of guy she would want. And if she says exactly like you, we'll create another Kagaminoid…and name him Ren. Or something like that." She said.

I also nodded.

* * *

**Author's note:** _SERIOUSLY! IF YOU READ THIS, TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT! KokoroXLen, KokoroXRen (or whatever name they will give the boy Kagaminoid) or even KOKOROXYUMIKO? TELL MEEEEEE! Yeah. And the song part sucked because I'm not a good song writer. Plus I had to make Yumiko act like a boy. Then Marller read it and called Yumiko a he and said Yumiko and Kokoro should be paired. Yeah…MAGNET! Lol, Yumiko and Kokoro will probably SING magnet._


End file.
